Angel Trumpet
by Shanon Namikaze Uzumaki
Summary: Tras la extinción de la raza de deidades llamadas Angel Trumpet, la Ultima sobreviviente Hinata Hyuga, o también llamada experimento FB-1875, Tras 20 años siendo un conejillo de indias de Kabuto, escapa con tal de buscar sobrevivientes de su Raza y vengar a su familia. En su búsqueda se encuentra con Naruto Uzumaki... quien se convertirá en la persona que rescate Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

_El hombre, no sabe cuáles son sus límites. Cree que es el rey del mundo, pero tan solo es una criatura insignificante que, ante la más mínima superioridad; lo convierte todo en caos..._

_A mediados del siglo XXI, un horrible virus azotó a la Tierra. El _**_RD_**_, o también llamado La Muerte Roja (Red Death), este virus, fue el causante de la muerte de la tercera parte de la población de toda la Tierra para ese entonces. Los científicos y médicos, aun con toda la tecnología desarrollada hasta ese tiempo, no podía controlar esa terrible plaga._

_El RD, causaba desastres rápidamente; las personas que poseían este virus sabían que nada podían hacer. Comenzaba primero los dolores agudos, luego el vértigo, para luego empezar a sangrar los poros y finalmente llegaba la muerte, en tan solo 30 minutos. Ese era el sello de RD: La sangre y el horror._

_Los médicos y científicos sabían que ya no había más tiempo, debían hacer algo rápido o "la Muerte Roja" vendría a por ellos._

_El día más desastroso, en que RD había matado a 335.000 personas en menos de dos horas, a toda la humanidad les llegó la salvación, y su nombre era: Ángel Trumpet. Muchos no querían creerlo. Es decir ¿realmente existían los Angel trompet?_

_Los Ángel Trumpet son una leyenda, se dice que los dioses más fuertes los engendraron para la protección de los humanos. Pero, los humanos les tenían temor, cosa que causo que ellos buscaran el aislamiento. Y sí, aun habían y se encontraban en una pequeña aldea de Kazajistán, mas específicamente en Almatý._

_Un grupo de científicos fueron a Almatý, y se encontraron con una población de unas 145.000 deidades Ángel Trumpet, pidiendo su ayuda. Con lo cual las deidades contentas aceptaron acabar con RD._

_Los Ángel Trumpet, acabaron con el virus RD sellandolo en una cubo cristalizado. Pero, a pesar de la ayuda brindada de las deidades, los humanos no dejaban de temerles y ellos, al entender tal comportamiento, decidieron entregarles el cubo que contenía a RD, como pacto de confianza entre humanos y deidades, quedando el RD bajo la responsabilidad de los humanos. Con esto, los humanos y los Ángel Trumpet vivirían en armonía y los humanos sufrirían desgracias lo menos posible._

_Pero, como dije antes, el hombre es codicioso y egoísta, y ante alguna muestra de superioridad de algún individuo que no sea el, recurren a la violencia._

_La humanidad creyó que ellos también podían tener esos poderes y esa grandeza que emanaban las deidades. Creyendo que sus poderes estaban escondidos en alguna parte de sus genes. Con tal pensamiento persiguieron, experimentaron, estudiaron con métodos tan crueles a las deidades hasta llega a la tortura; creyendo que si aquellos tenían, ellos también podían tenerlo. Y con ese pensamiento extinguieron a los Ángel Trumpet... O al menos eso creyeron._

_Esta es mi historia... Soy Hinata última sobreviviente de los Angel Trumpet..._

_CONTINUARÁ..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Hola c:

Lamento la tardanza, se supone que escribiría el primer capítulo oficial de esta historia, pero estaba en unos trámites de una operación que me iban a realizar y dije, bueno, será después de la operación que tengo todo el tiempo libre. Es la primera historia que escribo, por eso perdonen los errores tanto ortografía como como de narración, tenía hace ya varios meses que quería escribir esta historia, pero por miedo no lo hice (risita).

Bien, basta de charla, disfrútenlo y háblenle a algún naruhinero de esta historia, me serviría de mucho ;)

ATENCION: 1) Naruto y demás personajes no son de mi invención (al menos los principales, otros si lo serán) son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

2) el virus RD tampoco es de mi invención, solo lo tomé prestado, viene del texto original de E. A. Poe_**la máscara de la muerte roja**_

3) Esta historia no gira en torno a la historia original de Naruto.

Capítulo 1.

_Kazajistán, Almatý 17 de julio del 2093._

_Vamos a ver que tienes guardado_, pensó el señor Kyouta mientras ajustaba la lente de su microscopio y examinaba la muestra de sangre que había tomado -por la fuerza- del experimento FB-1875.

El señor Kyouta cada vez se asombraba de la composición celular y molecular del Angel Trumpet, pero por alguna razón, no lograba encontrar el secreto de tales características de estos seres. Era obvio, debía investigar más, debía descubrir que genes tenía los Angel trumpet diferentes de los humanos para ser así, tan fantásticos, poderosos… Increíbles.

- ¿Cuándo terminaras, papá? – se escuchó una voz infantil detrás de él.

- Perdona, hija, ya voy contigo – dijo mientras dejaba a un lado su investigación y salió con su hija del laboratorio de Infinity rumbo a la salida, pero antes de salir de aquel edificio, debía asegurarse de que las celdas estaban bien aseguradas.

- Amy, quiero que te sientes a esperar a papá aquí, papá debe terminar su trabajo – Dijo mientras sentaba a su hija en el asiento de su despacho. La niña obedientemente se sentó y le regaló una sonrisa infantil a su padre. Kyouta revolvió sus negros cabellos y salió; se dirigió al ascensor y oprimió el numero 21 e inmediatamente las puertas del elevador se cerraron y empezo a descender.

A los pocos segundos las puertas del elevador se volvieron a abrir dejando ver un gran pasillo, y al fondo, una gran puerta metálica. Kyouta saludo al vigilante de la enorme puerta y entro por ésta.

* * *

Hinata escucho el estruendo de la puerta de entrada y abrió sus parpados lentamente. Esa noche, le dolían los huesos más de lo normal, a pesar de la poca luz de la celda podía ver la sangre en sus tobillos a causa de la presión que hacían los grilletes. Además de que podía distinguir los moretones que tenía alrededor de las piernas y brazos.

Trató de mover un poco las muñecas para así aliviar un poco el entumecimiento de sus músculos, pero no tuvo éxito, apenas podía moverse de esa cama.

Hinata dirigió su vista hacia la puerta de su celda y vislumbró una luz. _Supongo que vendrán por mí, otra vez _pensó. Y sí, no se equivocaba, inmediatamente la luz de aquella linterna se fue acercando y la puerta de su celda se abrió.

Kyouta encendió las luces. Vio como Hinata parpadeaba para acostumbrarse a aquella luz.

Hacía más de 14 años que la habían encontrado. Kyouta fue quien se encargó de todos los experimentos que Kabuto le ordenaba realizarle, fue consiente de todo su desarrollo desde que la encontraron a la edad de 5 años. Ahora, con 19 años no se acostumbraba a su belleza, FB-1875 era extremadamente hermosa, a pesar de estar un poco debajo del peso normal para una mujer de su edad, tenía buenas proporciones. El sonido de los grilletes de Hinata lo hicieron volver al mundo real. Kyouta se dirigió a la silla que había en el rincón de la celda de Hinata y tomó asiento. Se limitó a observarla.

- ¿No crees que, si dejaras de moverte, tuvieras la piel en un mejor estado? - Le dijo, pero Hinata solo le dirigió una fría mirada. Kyouta observo su piel llena de moretones y marcas, su camisola enorme mugrienta, sus muñecas y tobillos ensangrentados.

- Mañana partiremos temprano a Japón, Kabuto, quiere realizarte unos experimentos personalmente. 1875 ¿recuerdas quién es Kabuto? - preguntó, pero al no obtener respuesta por parte de la chica, prosiguió – Aún no sé a qué clase de estudios serás sometida, pero te aconsejo no luchar; creo que deberías resignarte a que serás nuestro conejillo de indias hasta que obtengamos los resultados que queremos… – Kyouta se levantó y dirigió a la salida y antes de cerrar la puerta, le dijo – Deberías comer, tu peso no es el ideal…. Me voy, trata de descansar 1875. Buenas noches – fue lo último que le dijo, apagó las luces, y al momento de cerrar la puerta escucho un pequeño pero audible susurro de Hinata.

- No le veo nada de buenas – fue lo que escuchó, ante esto no dijo nada. Cerró perfectamente la puerta de la celda y salió.

* * *

Kyouta salio rumbo a su despacho en busca de su hija. La niña, al ver a su padre corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

- ¿Ya terminaste todo, papá? – pregunto Amy.

- Si hija, te prometo que cuando vuelva de mi viaje a Japon, te traeré un peluche, ¿algún animal en específico, cielo? – pregunto kyouta mientras se dirigían a la salida.

- Si. Quisiera un peluche de… - Amy se vio interrumpida por el sonido del celular de su padre.

- Discúlpame cielo. Hola Kabuto, justo ahora acabo de salir.

- _Me alegro Kyouta, ¿Cómo vas con las muestras de sangre?_

- Lo siento, hasta ahora le he agregado un virus muy poderoso a la muestra, es sorprendente, la rapidez en que el nivel de leucocitos asciende para atacar al virus es increíble, además, en unos 30 minutos han logrado acabar por completo cualquier rastro del virus. Pero, aun no sé realmente que produce tal resistencia.

_- Bien, te felicito por eso. Quiero contarte algo, ya que eres mi mano derecha en esto de 1875 se me ha ocurrido una idea. Hemos estado con la Angel trumpet alrededor de 14 años, y en todo este tiempo no hemos obtenido ninguna respuesta a nivel genético o molecular que se pueda extraer e implantar en animales, ni mucho menos en humanos. Mañana cuando vengas a Japon, probare la resistencia de la chica en diferentes casos, extraeré muestras y si no obtengo resultados solo me quedará una última opción. Aprovechando su condición de mujer, probaremos su fertilidad y con ella crearemos una nueva generación. _– Kyouta soltó un jadeo y dijo:

- ESPERA. KABUTO, ¿¡QUE ESTAS PENSANDO!? ESTAS LOCO, NO SABEMOS CUALES SON LOS VERDADEROS PODERES DE ESTA ANGEL TRUMPET, PUEDE SER PELIGROSO, PODRIAMOS DESATAR SU IRA. AUN NO LA CONOCEMOS. – Kyota estaba más que sorprendido. Realmente ¿convertiría a 1875 en una máquina para la formación de una nueva generación de semidioses? ¿Realmente infinity podría ser capaz de llegar a estos extremos?

-_Kyouta, no será así. Lo tengo todo planeado. La base serán los experimentos, quedará tan exhausta que no tendrá fuerzas para luchar._

- ¿Acaso… pretendes… poseerla en contra de su voluntad? – a Kyouta se le cortaba la voz de solo pensarlo. Era suficiente con todo lo que había vivido 1875, ya encontrarían otro método.

-_ claro – _Kyouta podía jurar escuchar su sonrisa a través del teléfono_ – así, será más divertido. Tu solo encárgate de traerla y prepárala, yo haré el resto.._

CONTINUARÁ…

Si... Por favor no me tomateen. No sé si quedo bien ya ustedes juzgarán luego, y nuevamente disculpen mi demora. La historia será súper interesante tanto en la trama y en el romance, ya en el segundo capítulo será el primer encuentro naruhina Wiiiii (no sé como pero lo habrá muajaja) Se que la trama puede ser algo confusa, pero ya se aclararan sus dudas mas adelante.

Les prometo dar mucho naruhina No se arrepentirá

**Annie Yue** Gracias por tu review me inspiraste a seguir. Muchas gracias.

Gracias a los que ojean y no dejan ningún review jjjjj ¿no creen que me merezco uno? JURO que la historia subirá de nivel cada vez más. Si tienes alguna idea para la historias, déjamela en un review, puedo considerar sus ideas :3

Hasta la próxima, no olviden que la historia avanza dependiendo sus comentarios.

Sayonaraa :3


	3. Chapter 3

ATENCION: 1) Naruto y demás personajes no son de mi invención (al menos los principales, otros si lo serán) son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

2) el virus RD tampoco es de mi invención, solo lo tomé prestado, viene del texto original de E. A. Poe **_la máscara de la muerte roja_**

3) Esta historia no gira en torno a la historia original de Naruto

**No al plagio, si ven esta historia fuera de , Avísenme.**

CAPITULO 2

«_ Se encontraba en un extraño escenario, específicamente, en un bosque. No sabía cómo había llegado a tal lugar, lo último que recordaba era estar en su celda esperando pacientemente; aunque con algo de ansiedad, el día de mañana._

_Camino unos cuantos pasos, y se extrañó de sentir frío en los pies, miró hacia abajo y encontró la razón: Estaba descalza y nevaba. _

_- Acércate, pequeña - dijo una voz desconocida para ella, podía jurar que la escuchó en su mente. Aquella voz le pareció familiar, no era muy aguda, más bien era tranquila, cálida, incluso se escuchó gentil, pero aun así, no fue una razón para que no se alertara y se mantuviera en guardia._

_Camino un poco adentrándose más al bosque, era gigantesco. Los arboles debían de medir alrededor de 12 metros, todos se veían opacos a causa de la nieve, se veían muertos. Siguió caminando por el inmenso bosque, por alguna razón sabía a donde dirigirse, o eso creía al menos, solo se limitó a dejar guiarse por su instinto._

_No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando hasta que llego a un lago, el cual, como era de suponerse, estaba totalmente congelado. Sus pies la habían guiado a ese lugar, que por alguna razón, parecía llamarla. Camino un poco para acercarse al fino hielo, dio dos pasos y se detuvo de golpe: alguien la observaba. Giró el cuello hacia la derecha, centrando su atención en las ramas de los árboles, movía sus ojos buscando y lo encontró: una lechuza blanca como la nieve estaba posada en una de las ramas de los árboles, parecía resplandecer entre toda esa nieve, se veía majestuosa… irreal._

_La gran lechuza observaba a la chica con sus enormes ojos amarrillos, la observaba de tal forma que parecía que examinaba completamente su ser, su mirada era tan profunda que la hizo sentir temor, más no se inmuto. Solo se dedicó a sostenerle la profunda mirada a la radiante lechuza._

_-¿Te gusta?- preguntó la voz. Despegó su vista de la gran ave, y dirigió su mirada al centro del lago. Ahí de pie, se encontraba una silueta de espaldas, parecía que era de una mujer, aunque no podía estar del todo segura. La "mujer" estaba vestida con una túnica holgada y en su cabeza llevaba un velo, ambos totalmente negros. Recorrió con la vista la silueta de la mujer y vio que de las rodillas hacia abajo, la túnica de la mujer se hacía más delgados, casi transparentes, y entendió que esa figura no era humana, pues no tocaba el suelo ni tenía pies… Era como un fantasma, aun así, no sintió miedo._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- susurró y la figura giró hacia ella, quedando frente a frente. Efectivamente era una mujer, pero no pudo decir mucho de su rostro, ya que el velo hacia un gran trabajo en ocultarlo. Sin embargo, algo en su rostro llamaba la atención: sus ojos._

_Eran de un color azul arándano, un azul que poco podías ver en la vida real, pues este parecían tener vida propia, un color azul que era resplandeciente._

_- Tranquila, no te alarmes, Angel Trumpet – le dedico una sonrisa que, a pesar de la oscuridad de su velo ella logró ver – Hace mucho que tiempo intenté comunicarme contigo, y hasta ahora he podido hacerlo._

_La chica observo a la silueta desconfiada, a pesar de que su instinto le decía que aquel ser no resultaba una amenaza no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia. La mujer elevó unos centímetros su mano derecha, alertándola y poniéndose en posición defensiva ante el movimiento. Una sonora risa se escuchó por parte de la mujer al ver su reacción, y no la culpaba, para ella aún era una desconocida. La gran lechuza dejo su lugar en la rama y se posó en su antebrazo, la mujer acarició al ave y volvió el rostro hacia la chica que había abandonado su pose de defensa._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- repitió la pregunta._

_- Este escenario lo has creado tú, no yo – dijo la mujer con voz tranquila – dime tú, ¿Dónde estamos?_

_La chica entornó los ojos tratando de ver desde la distancia en que se encontraba, si el rostro de la mujer presentaba algún rastro de burla._

_- ¿Te burlas de mí? – la chica empezaba a irritarse, no quería que esa desconocida intentara pasarse de lista._

_-Por supuesto que no – agregó con voz firme la mujer- estamos en tu sueño muchacha, tú eliges los lugares al cual deseas encontrarte, lo único que no puedes modificar es al ave y a mí, eso sí lo decido yo – miro al ave que observaba con sus grandes ojos a la chica que tenía enfrente y, que hace pocos minutos, observaba desde la rama del árbol._

_-¿Quién eres? y ¿Por qué estas dentro de mi sueño? - preguntó finalmente, aunque muchas más preguntas rondaban en su cabeza como: ¿desde cuándo podía ella soñar? ¿Habría ella bajado tanto la guardia para dormirse de tal manera para que pudiera soñar? Si ese era el caso, debía despertarse de inmediato._

_La mujer sonrió ante la pregunta, sabía que ella podría despertarse y seguir bloqueándola, por lo tanto, debía ser breve._

_- Un gusto, mi nombre es Yumi – se presentó mirándola fijamente. Quiso acércame a la chica, hacerle ver que no temiera. Pero, al tratar de avanzar, un sonido estruendoso se lo impidió, alarmando a ambas chicas._

_No muy lejos de ese lugar, uno de los árboles se había caído de la nada que, al chocar contra el suelo, produjo un gran estruendo escuchándose por todo el lugar. Yumi supo que quedaba poco tiempo__, y debía hablar._

_- ¿Que fue eso? – dijo la muchacha claramente alarmada._

_- Quiero que tengas claro que no tengo el suficiente tiempo para explicártelo todo – dijo Yumi a la muchacha – Seré breve, pues este es un deseo que compartimos – la miró fijamente como meditando lo que le iba a decir - ¿Quieres salir de aquí?_

_La chica se quedó mirándola fijamente, debatiéndose si confiaba o no en ese extraño ser. Su instinto, le decía que podía confiar en Yumi, pero aun así, no sabía realmente que hacer… Era una decisión difícil._

_- ¿Cómo sé que no me traicionarás? – interrogó la muchacha._

_- Porque si tú mueres, yo también moriré – aseguro con tono firme Yumi. La muchacha la miro sin comprender, por lo que ella prosiguió – Ya te dije, que te lo explicaré luego… debemos protegernos, si tu mueres yo muero y si yo muero tu mueres… - volvió a ver a la Lechuza que aún seguía posada en su antebrazo, y acariciándola dijo – Se viene algo grande… Una guerra… Estos tipos son peligrosos, más de lo que podemos imaginar, son ambiciosos, y mañana harán algo que realmente no podemos permitir – volteo a verla. La chica la miraba fijamente con sus ojos aún examinándola, continuó- Para sobrevivir, debes dejar de bloquearme. Lo demás lo haremos juntas._

_- ¿Cómo dejo de bloquearte? – preguntó la muchacha rápidamente, sorprendiendo un poco a Yumi, pero luego sonrió. La muchacha decidió confiar en su instinto, y a Yumi le alegró._

_- Una vez estés despierta intenta relajarte, solo unos segundos – hizo una pausa, y, finalmente acorto la distancia entre la muchacha y ella quedando a unos pocos metros de distancia – Deja tu mente en blanco y luego pronuncia mi nombre, una vez que me invoques no podrás volver a bloquearme._

_Luego de esto, todos los arboles empezaron a caerse y la tierra empezó a temblar, la chica se alarmo y Yumi inmediatamente agarró sus hombros para tranquilizarla y le dijo:_

_- Estás despertando, - le dijo a pesar de todo el estruendo- no lo olvides por favor, Hinata… »_

Hinata se abrió los ojos de golpe, e intentó levantarse aun aturdida por su sueño. Podía jurar que aun escuchaba el horrible estruendo de los arboles caerse violentamente en sus oídos. Sentía todos los músculos tensos e intento moverse un poco, grave error. Sus muñecas y tobillos protestaron ante su movimiento. Ya era de noche, y no sabía por cuanto tiempo había dormido. Aunque no tenía ni idea de que hora era, sabía muy bien que el edificio se encontraba vacío. Era el momento perfecto para invocar a Yumi. Intento relajarse y poner unos minutos la mente en blanco… Lo que sintió la extraño, sentía como si escarbara en medio de la oscuridad en su ser. Un destello azul vió en medio de la oscuridad de su mente

- Yumi-san – dijo en un susurro apenas audible, y de inmediato el destello desapareció. Abrió sus ojos a ver si ya había funcionado. Nada.

Suspiró vencida, no le era fácil relajarse. Nunca lo había hecho y ahora mucho menos lo haría por todo lo que se imaginaba que le harían el día siguiente. Nada cambiaría, igual ya estaba acostumbrada a que la engañaran. Los científicos siempre la engañaban para pincharla y someterla a sus dolorosos métodos. Excepto uno.

Un sonido en el rincón de su celda la distrajo de sus pensamientos y la obligó a mirar hacia allí. Eran como especie de chillidos, y Hintata supuso que era una rata.

- Uff, eso estuvo cerca – Dijo una voz que para Hinata, ya le era conocida.

- Yumi-san ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto Hinata mirando alrededor de su cama.

- Aquí – sintió una presión en su abdomen, al bajar la mirada se encontró con un loro de color negro y ojos hermosamente azul arándano. Hinata no sabía mucho de pájaros, pero eso sin duda era un loro.

-¿Por qué estas con esa forma? - ella no sabía exactamente qué era Yumi, pero sabía que era parte de ella. Además, por alguna razón que no entendía, parecía haberse acostumbrado ya a sus cambios de apariencia.

- Porque me resulta más fácil esta forma. – Hablo el pequeño loro – Bien, al parecer, ya se acerca la hora Hinata. Te daré los detalles una vez estemos fuera de este edificio. Cuando salgamos, debes estar preparada para todo ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí per… - iba a decir otra cosa, pero el sonido de unos pasos en el pasillo de afuera la alertaron, Hinata fingió naturalidad al sentir como introducían la llave para abrir la puerta de su celda.

..

.

.

.

_Japón, Tokio, 18 de Julio del 2093._

Naruto se revolvía el cabello, agobiado ya por tantos trámites y documentos que ya había hecho, pero, aún le faltaban al menos unos 15 documentos por llenar. Suspiró y organizo todos esos papeles, ya terminaría los papeles ese día en la mañana.

Miró la hora. Eran las 5:39 a.m. abrió el cajón derecho de su escritorio, guardo los documentos y se puso de pie, dispuesto a ir a su casa a dormir un poco. Mentira.

Sabía que no dormiría, pero al menos, debía intentarlo. Desde que eran las 11:00 p.m había experimentado una extraña ansiedad, como si estuviera esperando que pasara algo. Con esta ansiedad, le acompañaba un extraño presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, ¿Qué pasaría y cuándo? Eran las preguntas que más le rondaban en la cabeza. Suspiro nuevamente y salió de su oficina, luego ya estaba completamente fuera de ese edificio. Saludo a Óscar, su chofer, quien le abrió la puerta trasera del Chevrolet Volt. Naruto le regaló una sonrisa y se metió dentro. Óscar rodeo el auto, se sentó en el asiento del piloto y se metió en tráfico.

- Lamento hacerte venir a esta horas, Óscar - se disculpó el joven, con un leve rubor- no quería conducir.

-No hay problema Naruto-sama, al contrario, me gusta conducir para usted – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa. Naruto se la regresó y decidió mirar por la ventana el exterior, aún tenía esa sensación de preocupación, no sabía que era o que produjo tal sentimiento. Después de unos veinte minutos de viaje, llegaron a casa. Óscar le abrió la puerta para que saliera.

Se adentró a la mansión, alegrándose internamente de que toda la casa estuviera en silencio. Se quitó la americana, la corbata y los zapatos, seguido de las demás prendas que cubrían su cuerpo. Tomo una ducha rápida y se metió en su cama. Debía detener esa sensación de preocupación. Por alguna razón, lo inquietaba demasiado. Algo en su interior le decía que algo extraordinario iba a pasar.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kazajistan, Almatý, 18 de julio del 2093._

Kyouta sonrió al ver a FB-1875. Encendió la luz de su celda, acercó la silla y se sentó. Hinata solo se dedicó a observarlo. Siempre era así, cuando la sometían a sus dichosos experimentos, y no era el señor Kyouta quien extraía las muestras, sino otros científicos, Kyouta siempre venía y la acompañaba en silencio. Hinata no sabía porque lo hacía, pero su presencia no la molestaba, rara vez intercambiaban palabras, pero cuando lo hacía, no era desagradable. Kyouta no la trataba como un ratón de laboratorio, la trataba con gentileza, pero aun así, Hinata siempre llevaba presente que, aunque fuera gentil, Kyouta no estaba de su lado. Viró el rostro hacia él y clavo su fría mirada en el como un interrogatorio mudo. Kyouta se fijó en sus muñecas y Hinata se alarmó.

- Están más graves que antes – dijo aun con su mirada castaña clavada en sus muñecas.

Hinata las movió un poco, pues las tenía que mover aunque le doliera, pues tenía los músculos tensos y no lo podía evitar.

- Ya falta poco para partir a Japón, pero antes quiero enseñarte algo – dijo Kyouta mirando muy serio a Hinata, examinándola- pero, para enseñártelo prométeme que no te escaparás ni llamarás la atención, si lo haces ambos estaremos en peligro. ¿Qué dices?- sonrió, sabía que 1875 era muy desconfiada y podía ser peligroso tanto para él como para ella si armaba un escándalo, por lo tanto, debía al menos darle un poco de seguridad.

Hinata dejo de mirarlo a él para luego mirar a sus pies, donde se encontraba Yumi viendo fijamente a Kyouta, el loro analizaba cada detalle del rostro del hombre, quién según a su parecer, no podía ver a Yumi.

_-Creo que no estaría mal echar un vistazo _– habló Yumi en su mente – _si nos traiciona, sería una buena oportunidad de ponerte un poco en forma ¿no crees? – _A Hinata le agradó la idea. Si Kyouta se atrevía a pasarse de listo, las pagaría. Giró su rostro hacia el hombre y le susurró un casi inaudible "que más da".

Kyouta sonrió, se levantó de su silla y la puso en su sitio. Metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y saco unas llaves. Buscó unas en específico y dio un paso pero se detuvo al instante. Hinata estaba en guardia, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Son para liberarte – dijo respondiendo seguramente a su interrogante. Lentamente acerco sus manos para liberarla de los grilletes de las muñecas. Ella no perdía ningún detalle de sus movimientos. Cuidadosamente insertó la llave en uno de los grilletes y giró, un pequeño 'clic' sonó y los grilletes cayeron al piso liberando sus muñecas. Con el mismo cuidado liberó los tobillos. Se alejó un poco para que ella pudiera incorporarse. Kyouta observó maravillado, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama, la cicatrización de sus muñecas y tobillos. En menos de dos minutos, sus tobillos y muñecas dejaron de estar en carne viva, haciendo ver, como si nunca hubiera tenido esa parte de carne maltratada. Volvió en si al ver a 1875 de pie esperando su siguiente movimiento.

- Ven – Hinata trató de seguirlo, pero ya ni se acordaba de cómo caminar. Por Dios, ¡llevaba 15 años sin caminar ni un poco! Se sintió diminuta por el detalle, por lo que optó por volver a sentarse. Cuando los científicos venían por ella, siempre la sedaban en la cama y ella aparecía atada en otra, con una enorme luz que cegaba sus ojos y, a su alrededor, varios científicos moviéndose de un lado al otro, por lo que durante ese tiempo no había movido sus piernas. Kyouta se giró al ver que 1875 no lo seguía. Se dio un golpe mental, entendiendo el porqué de su reacción.

Se acercó a ella con cuidado de no asustarla, y le dijo:

- Ven, eso no es problema – trató de animarla. Acercó su mano con cuidado hacia la de ella con la intención de tomarla y guiarla; pero rápidamente, Hinata retiró su mano y lo miró con gesto reprobatorio. No dejaría que nadie le pusiese un dedo encima, ni siquiera a él.

Kyouta entendiendo su mirada recurrió a otra opción: Los grilletes.

Se inclinó, los tomó y mostrándoselos a Hinata le dijo:

- Te los pondré en la muñeca derecha y yo me la pondré en la izquierda, así, podré guiarte sin tocarte, ¿de acuerdo? – le sonrió de modo tranquilizador. Hinata alzo unos centímetros su muñeca derecha y Kyouta así lo hizo quedando ambos atados. Se puso a su lado y preguntó.

-¿sí sientes tus piernas?

- Sí,

- Bien lo primero que harás será alzar un poco tu rodilla así – dijo Kyouta alzando su rodilla a la altura de su cadera – así, sentirás tus músculos menos entumecidos y te será más fácil caminar.- Hinata repitió el movimiento. – Bien, ahora con la otra pierna – La chica obedeció. Hicieron el ejercicio tres veces.

Hinata sentía todos sus músculos, y trató de dar un paso, lo logró. Luego otro y otro llegando hasta la ahora abierta puerta de su celda. Kyouta sonrió.

- Bien, ahora, te mostraré, sígueme

Kyota la guio por los pasillos de las demás celdas. Salieron de ella. Bajaron dos pisos y se adentraron en un pasillo totalmente blanco.

- Este es mi lugar favorito – le dijo Kyouta, mientras miraba hacia el frente – Nadie viene aquí mucho, solo a buscarme, por lo tanto, lo hace el mejor lugar para meditar – se detuvo y abrió una puerta, libero a Hinata y la hizo pasar hacia aquella habitación. Hinata se sorprendió, en aquel lugar había alrededor de cinco estantes con cuatro divisiones, y en cada una de sus divisiones había una fila de libros. Todos perfectamente ordenados, desde unos cuantos infantiles hasta en idiomas que ella no pudo entender. Ese lugar le gustaba, no solo por los libros, sino porque tenía una atmosfera de salón antiguo, la hacía recordar al lugar que frecuentaba su padre y eso le encantaba. Avanzo hacia los estantes y acarició cada uno de los lomos de los libros. Se le había olvidado caminar, pero de leer. Avanzó buscando en cada estante, escogió un libro y se acercó a la mesa dispuesta a leerlo. Kyouta estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero que yacía en el salón.

- A mi hija le encantan los libros – dijo orgulloso- yo lo construí para ella.

Hinata no se arrepintió de haber venido. Debía agradecerle, giró su rostro para decir algo, pero un ruido extraño la hizo levantándose de inmediato. Un hombre apuntaba un arma en la cabeza de Kyouta. Iban a hacerle daño.

- _¡Hinata, no lo hagas_! – dijo Yumi sabiendo de antemano sus intenciones, pero ella no la escucho. Hinata agarro aquel libro y se lo lanzó a aquel sujeto antes de que disparara, dándole de lleno a la cara. Lo lanzó con tanta fuerza a su cabeza que dejó al tipo inconsciente en el suelo. Corrió hacia Kyouta, agarró el arma del oficial que yacía inconsciente en el suelo y se colocó frente a él, como queriendo protegerlo.

- Vienen más susurró – Inmediatamente, todo un escuadrón de oficiales con el logo de Infinity en sus uniformes aparecieron en el lugar. Hinata estaba dispuesta a luchar, y salir de ahí, pero su determinación duró poco. Sintió un piquete en la parte baja de su cabeza y luego sus piernas flaquearon, y se desplomó en el suelo. Lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue la sangre del señor Kyouta esparcida por aquel salón.

.

.

.

.

_-Hinata, despierta… Hinata _– sintió unas picadas en su barbilla. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el loro negro. Iba a preguntar dónde estaba, pero se detuvo: no estaba sola y en un lugar que desconocía. Estaba atada como de costumbre, pero esta vez no se encontraba en su cama ni en una camilla. Estaba en una especie de altar, todo estaba oscuro, pero ella sabía que no estaba en una cama ni camilla porque sentía una superficie dura y fría. Esto último la alarmó, tenía la espalda fría, pero no solamente la espalda sino, los brazos, las piernas… Su cuerpo se despertó por completo. Estaba desnuda y atada.

- No te remuevas mucho, o los grilletes empezaran a cortar tu piel y volverás a tener las muñecas en carne viva, Hinata-chan – esa voz la conocía muy bien y no significaba nada bueno. Una luz bastante blanca la cegó, y todo el cuarto se ilumino, a su lado estaba un montón de instrumentos quirúrgicos y una intravenosa estaba en su brazo, frente a ella, la persona que no quería ver. Todo indicaba una cosa: Estaba en Japón, y el hombre frente a aquel "altar" era Kabuto.

- No te ves feliz – le dijo con una sonrisa demasiada fingida, luego cambio su semblante y a ella no le gustó- ¿O prefieres estar con Kyouta?

Hinata función el ceño, lo que fuera que tenía Kabuto en mente, no iba a ser bueno.

- Si piensas que está muerto, estás equivocada – declaró Kabuto caminando hacia una mesa con todos los instrumentos de laboratorio – Pero por supuesto que ha sido castigado por su flexibilidad.

Kabuto sonrió y Hinata observó cómo le daba la espalda y encendía una chimenea que estaba al fondo de la habitación, le agregó más leña y volvió a la mesa para empezar a esterilizar los bisturíes y agujas de diferentes tamaños. Pero había algo más en la mesa, que llamó la atención de Hinata. Era un fierro. Ella siempre observaba los instrumentos que utilizaban los médicos y científicos para extraer de ella toda clase de tejidos, líquidos y demás. Pero jamás había visto que un fierro acompañara los instrumentos quirúrgicos. Kabuto agarró el fierro que, en su base, portaba el logo de Infinity y lo puso en la chimenea, calentándolo.

Agarro una aguja y le extrajo sangre a Hinata. Ella seguía sumisa, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Cortó un poco de su piel, ella supuso que volverían a estudiarla. Intentó voltear su cabeza a observar más aquel laboratorio, pero un agudo dolor la obligó a ver hacia su cadera. Kabuto la había pinchado en la cadera con una de sus tantas jeringas. El dolor incrementó a tal grado que hizo deformar un poco el rostro de ella. Él extraía una biopsia de su médula ósea.

- _Hinata... _– la voz débil de Yumi llamó su atención, se le escuchaba dolida – _Hay que salir de aquí. Ya._

Hinata posó nuevamente su atención en Kabuto que, luego de que acabara de pincharla se dirigió a la chimenea y extrajo el fierro quemador. Estaba al rojo vivo.

- Kyouta rompió una muy importante regla de nuestra compañía – comentó con su vista puesta en el fierro. Se giró y se acercó a ella lentamente hasta quedar al lado derecho de la mesa de mármol rectangular de color azúl oscuro. Se sentó y continuó- Tu quebraste una regla al atacar a un suboficial, Hinata – acaricio uno de los mechones y se quitó los guantes de latex- Kyouta ahora está castigado, por lo tanto, tú tambien serás castigada.

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir la mano de Kabuto en su vientre desnudo, la ira de Hinata despertó, al segundo que sentía como estampaba el fierro al rojo vivo en su vientre.

Un fuerte grito se escuchó en todo el edificio, seguido de un violento estruendo que llego a oídos de todos los empleados de Infinity. Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, yacía un joven rubio inconsciente en el suelo de su habitación.

Continuará.

* * *

Pun Pun Pun. Sí, lo sé soy demasiado mala por dejarlo hasta aquí. Además, creo que tardé todo un més en actualizar. Lo siento, en serio, mi única razón son los talleres que me mandaron, ya que gracias a mi operación ¿Qué creen? Suspendí T_T. Lastimosamente no agregué el primer encuentro de Naruto y Hinata, ya que si lo hacía se me haría extremadamente aún más largo del capítulo. ¿¡Qué tal me quedó!? ¿Me merezco algún review? Me esforcé mucho. Por favor díganme que tal está quedando. Solo me han dejado dos review y eso me motiva y desmotiva a la vez . Gracias a **namelkpp Y ****Annie Yue****.**

Sayonaraaaaaaa.


End file.
